


your nightmare is my dream come true

by smarky



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Brandi Rhodes and Awesome Kong formally consummate their partnership.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #11 "We'll make a million memories - all incredible"
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Awesome Kong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	your nightmare is my dream come true

Cody’s not paying attention when you order graveyard dirt and crystals and store them in the guest room. But she smells them on you, smiles. 

“What are you planning?” 

Not: “Are you planning something?” Because she understands who you are. 

“Come home with me, and I’ll show you.” 

You almost believe you’ll be left alone again, another idea dead in the egg before it can crack, but she slides into your Uber and indulges the driver in business chat so you don’t have to. This woman, years ago just a poster behind your bed, really is your friend. 

Sometimes it’s like you’re possessed. You back her against the wall in the middle of the ritual, the mist dizzying around you, floating with the pictures of the girls whose scalps you’re going to feed into the gullet of the magic waiting in the room. You hold onto her wrists, and she stays there, breathes in time with you. 

You feel power congealing around her, like wine and money and death, and if you stick close enough to her, it might seep through to you. 

You step back, brush down the lines of your dress. There's so much more to be done.


End file.
